The objective of this project is to characterize the toxicity of the isomers of 1,2-dichloroethylene and 1,1,2,2-tetrachloroethane in Fischer 344 rats and B6C3F1 mice and to identify target organ lesions. 14-day and 13-week studies are to be conducted by dosed feed (using microencapsulated material) for cis, trans and cis/trans-dichloroethylene and 1,1,2,2-tetrachloroethane and by gavage for trans-dichloroethylene and 1,1,2,2-tetrachloroethane. In addition to characterizing the toxicity of these compounds, studies are included to confirm the bioavailability of these microencapsulated compounds after administration in feed and when administered by gavage, to establish dose proportionality.